


Mini Horrors

by EpochDaw



Category: Horror - Fandom, Original Work, Short Horror Stories
Genre: Multi, Other, Short Horror Stories - Freeform, and i actually? enjoy writing them, and i have nothing else to post so i'mma post these, and we're writing short horror stories based off of pictures, horror stories, in my mythology class we're on our horror and dark fantasy unit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochDaw/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: A collection of short horror stories.





	1. Fresh

The asylum walls were decayed from years of being abandoned; the air cold and stale. I ran one hand along the wall as I walked; flashlight shaking in my grip. I stopped abruptly when my fingers brushed against something warm and wet. Turning the flashlight to the wall, I felt my stomach churn in disgust. Blood dripped down the wall, its source a body nailed to the cement surface. _Fresh_.


	2. Missing Reports

Reporters often went missing in the abandoned asylum; but I wouldn’t. I walked the halls, hands gripping my backpack straps; a flashlight clipped to one. The light flickered, and I gulped. Every time the light went out, I saw it in the distance. A humanoid figure, but unnaturally tall and with long, spindly limbs; it inched closer with every blink into darkness. I stopped, and as my flashlight died for the last time, I knew I wouldn’t be found. 


	3. Whispers

As I walked through the abandoned house I could hear whispers through the walls. I followed them until they rung in my ears like a bell, pounding against the inside of my skull. Light shined under the basement door. I opened it, door handle burning cold in my hand. The voices stopped, and I stood facing a brick wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the only three I have atm. As I write more of these in my Mythology class I'll upload them. I may post a few more afterwards if I find any like, horror prompts that interest me or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever written a word so many times that it doesn't look like a word anymore? That's me with 'horror' at the moment. So many r's.


End file.
